


Best Day Ever

by forever_and_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Kid Fic, Kinda AU, M/M, No mpreg, but not really, pure fluff, surrogates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_and_always/pseuds/forever_and_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Dean Winchester's little family grew a bit bigger and to him it's, by far, the best day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

This was, by far, the best day of Dean Winchester's life. Not that he hadn't had other memorable moments, but today jumped to the top of the list. Today his little, baby girl was born. He and Cas, the love of his life, became fathers. After they were properly married, they decided the next logical step was to have children. They had spent months trying to find the perfect surrogate. Her name was Amber and Dean was actually proud to say that she was the one who carried the little Winchester baby. And Dean wasn't easily impressed by people.

Currently Amber was in the post birth sleepiness phase so Cas took the opportunity to spend some quiet time with the baby, allowing Amber to sleep. Dean was watching everyone from his seat in the corner. Seeing Cas hold their baby, with love literally radiation off of him, just made Dean fall more in love with his angel. Cas looked up and walked over to Dean, asking if he wanted to hold their daughter.

Of course he did, but he was still a bit hesitant. Dean hadn't held a baby since the Shifter mishap all those years ago.

As the tiny baby was passed between the two men she squirmed, but didn't cry. Hopefully she remained an easy baby. She was so tiny and so perfect, Dean couldn't ask for anything else. He vowed that his daughter wasn't going to grow up like him and Sam, and Dean planned to let her know that she was loved, no matter what happened. Dean also promised that he was going treat her like the princess she was, his little baby girl.

From tucked inside an over fluffed, bubble gum pink blanket from 'Uncle Sammy', his daughter looked at him with her giant blue eyes. They were similar to Cas' but had little silvery gray flecks scattered throughout the deep blue. Right now, she had little tufts of curly dirty blonde hair that looked like she inherited from Dean. Dean thought it was funny because Amber had straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Who knew where their daughter got her looks from.

"You know we're going to have to eventually name her." Cas sat on the arm of the chair with his arm resting on the back of Dean's shoulders, their heads leaning on each other.

"So I can't call her 'Baby Girl' for the rest of her life?"

"Oh, you can call her that all you want, but she does need a real name. I don't think 'Baby Girl Winchester' is going to cut it with everyone else."

Dean gave him a small laugh at that. Thank god Cas had developed a better sense of humor over the years. "No, I don't think that would work either, Papa."

"Papa?"

"Yeah you're Papa and I'm Daddy. If that's OK."

"It's perfect."

"Good. But I think we should wait for Amber to wake up before we pick out a name for our little angel. She did have to deal with being pregnant, and us, for nine months." Dean looked at the bundle in his arms and then at Cas. "But in the mean time, what do you think about the name Mary?"


End file.
